Memories Hetalia
by BeautifulInDarkness
Summary: America, England, France, Russia, and China are having and everyday normal Allies meeting. Except for China falling asleep and having a dream... or a memory fro the past.  Comment and Review for first story uploaded!


_**(this was a free write for English, so Alfred is America, Ivan is Russia, Arthur is England, Francis is France, Kiku is Japan,Youg is Korea, Leon is Korea and Maddie is Taiwan)  
><strong>_

_**~*Now*~**_

"Can you not stuff your face with hamburgers? We are trying to have a meeting here, you idiot!" exclaimed Arthur. "Are you sure? Maybe it's my high vocabulary that is too hard for you. I'll drink this milkshake instead of this mountain of hamburgers." said Alfred. "Gahhh! You're impossible!" yelled Arthur, slamming his fist on the table. He had short blonde messy hair, 5'7 tall, a green uniform, white buttoned shirt, and brown shoes. "Being impossibly awesome? Why yes! Thanks bro!" laughed Alfred. He had blonde short hair, 5'9 tall, a light brown suit, white undershirt, and dark brown shoes. "Why I-"said Arthur.

"Can't you two stop you're fighting. It's starting to look really ugly. Like both of you!" laughed Francis. He had long wavy blonde hair, red shirt and blue pants, 5'9 tall and black shoes. "Shut up!" yelled Alfred and Arthur. "All of you are looking like idiots and like children. Grow up, seriously." said Yao. "Well you are the oldest here, so guess that makes the adult here." said Arthur. "And the prettiest here." said Ivan. He was 6'1 tall, wearing a white long sleeved shirt shirt, a scarf around his neck, light blond short hair, black suit pants, and black shoes. The room went quiet… Moments later, "Um… Thanks… I guess…" said Yao. Arthur said, "Okay back t-" "Okay! No more distractions! Back to the meeting! So…" Minutes later, Yao was getting bored and sleepy by the meeting. It was the same thing, over and over. Over and over. Over and over…

_**~*Dream (15 years ago)*~**_

"_Miss Yao! Miss Yao!" exclaimed both of twin's voices. "Huh? What is the matter?" said the worried woman as she opened the sliding door. "Leon wa-""But Maddie stare-""No, y-""Don't yo-""I'm not, yo-" The argument of the sister and brother twins made their guardian getting confused by each argue they say. "THAT'S ENOUGH! You two are giving me a headache. Two of you are both teenagers! I think that's a good enough age to start acting like young adults at least…" yelled and then relaxed replayed Yao. Yao was 5'7 tall, single, with long dark brown hair in a ponytail, a plain red short tee shirt, black jeans, and no shoes. "We're sorry. We'll be good." said both of them. "And you two don't call me __**Miss**__**Yao**__, just Yao. I found you both and now we are family." said Yao._

_As she stared to walk away from the teens," Oh and have either of you seen Youg anywhere? I haven't seen him all day…" said Yao. "Um… I think he was with Kiku awhile ago, near the pond." said Leon. He was 5'5 tall, short dark brown hair, dark red long sleeves shirt, normal blue jeans, and black shoes. "That's right. And he had a weird face expression on his face and was looking at Kiku… a lot." said Maddie. She was 5'3 tall, light brown hair, pink short sleeved shirt, a mid knee white skirt, and white 3-inch high heels. "Oh okay. I gue-", Yao paused; "I'll be right back!" said Yao, running fun speed to Kiku and Youg._

"_Hey Kiku, can I ask you something?" asked Youg. "Huh? Oh, of course you can!" nervously said Kiku. "What do you think of me?" asked Youd. He was 5'5 tall, dark brown kind of curly hair, purple short sleeved, black shorts, and black flip flops. "Well… That was kind of a sudden question… I think… You are nice and a good friend… No, friend isn't the right word… I think 'family' is a better word..." replayed Kiku. He was 5'5 tall, had black short hair, white long sleeved shirt, black long pants, and black shoes. "Really! Family!" exclaimed Youg," I think you as family too… but more th-" _

"_Youg! Don't you finish that sentence!" yelled Yao as pulling him away from Kiku. "What is happening?" asked Kiku. "He was trying to get __**REALLY **__close to you. He tried the same for me… I just realized how wrong that is..." said Yao. "It would have worked with him if you didn't interrupt. He would have been of officially mine like with you! But now, I guess he will be unofficially mine... FOR NOW!" said Youg as escaping the woman's grip. "If I find out if you do this again with anyone…" yelled Yao and then turning to Kiku. "Are you all right, Kiku?" asked the woman. "Uh... Yes, I'm alright." replied Kiku. "That's good, let's go back and I'll make dinner." said Yao. "Okay, I'll help too." replied Kiku. _

_**~*End of Dream*~**_

"WAKE UP YAO!" yelled a voice. "Huh? Did I fall asleep?" said the sleepy woman. "Yeah, you were talking in your sleep. Is everything okay?" asked Ivan. "Yeah, guess I'm just needed more sleep. I'll be fine." sighed Yao. The meeting ended, so everyone left, except for Yao and Ivan. "Yao." said Ivan. "Yes Ivan?" asked Yao. "Did you know what you said in your sleep?" asked Ivan. "Um… No, what did I say?" worriedly said Yao.

"You were talking about your family. Before they left and you were feeling lonely when they left. About they never came back. Most of time you were talking about were the happy memories you had. Some were funny and weird. It sounded more interesting than my…family." Ivan shook his head," Would you know the reason why you a dream about your memories?"

Yao took a moment to think. "At times I wish I could never remember them so the pain would never come back. But they are the reason of what I am now. I do miss them, a lot. But things happened for reasons. I loved them as family. Now... I don't know anymore, but I do still care about them."

"Don't worry about it so much. You still have friends that care about you now. Those dark days are over now. Try- No, do the best now so future darks won't be as bad anymore. Like first off, you and I will be friends for a long time, I can see so. The others from the meeting… Well I wouldn't know because they have relationships with you, not me. That's your choose only to do. So, let's have a better relationship than now. How about you and me have dinner, as friends, tonight at your place?" said Ivan.

"Thanks Ivan. That's means a lot to me and about dinner…. Okay but no funny business." said Yao. "Okay but the next times… We'll just have to see." replied and smiled Ivan. "Now I'm having second thoughts about it… You better watch yourself then, mister." said Yao. "Hm…. Maybe." said Ivan.


End file.
